Forever and Almost Always
by stellaa-brandon lovin
Summary: I was lied to by Valtor, no surprise there. I mean, isn't that his life's goal - to ruin other people's lives? R
1. Prologue: 4 years, 6 months, 2 days

**Disclaimer: ****I am no way affiliated with the CW or Rainbow S.p.A.**

* * *

"_Sometimes the littlest thing in life changes something forever and there will be times when you wish you can go back to how things used to be but you just can't because things have changed so much."_

_**Prologue: 4 years, 6 months, 2 days.**_

__

Stella' P.O.V

Four years have passed since graduation day. Since that day, my friends and I have been through so much together. I don't see the Winx or the Specialists quite as often as I would like to see them, but I'm hoping that would change because I just received an invitation from Alfea to attend a reunion. I cannot wait to see everybody again.

_Much has changed in four years. Most of us are now married to one another and we all have our very own children. Bloom and Sky were the first to get married. They were also the first to have a child. A little baby girl they named Amber Stella Collins. That's right Amber __Stella__ Collins. I was so touched that they named their baby girl after me that I began crying spontaneously and I didn't even realize it until Brandon pointed it out. Bloom also became queen of both Sparks and Eraklyon. She was also lucky enough to get her parents back. I wasn't as lucky as her. I'm still looking for my mom. It turns out she wasn't with Miriam and Oritel. I was lied to by Valtor, no surprise there. I mean, isn't that his life's goal - to ruin other people's lives? Anyways, Flora and Helia were second to get married. They had a little girl named Rose Penelope Brooke Cullen. Actually, Flora is expecting again, so Rose will soon have a sibling. Layla and Nabu are not married yet, but they do have a baby boy named Jake Brandon Evans. Brandon was thrilled. Not long after, Timmy was able to gather his courage, thanks to some man to man talks with the guys, and finally asked Tecna to marry him. They had Taylor Ashley Rivera a short while after the wedding. Last but not least, Musa and Riven. Those two had gotten married and had a baby girl whom they named Haley Melody Abigail Bryant. Brandon and I were the last to get married, because I really wanted my mom to be there. Eventually, time passed by and I lost all hope of finding her, but Brandon made sure that my hope never faded away. He managed to convince me to get married without her being there. It wasn't that hard for him to convince me, I didn't want to wait any longer anyway. I loved Brandon. I still can't be queen though; when I find my mom I want her to be queen for some time. I figure that she must miss being one. A year after our wedding, we had a little baby boy. We named him James Lucas Scott, Jaime for short. Brandon and I are really close with his brothers Lucas and Nathan, so we decided to name Jamie after Lucas and If we ever have another baby boy, we would name him after Nathan. He looks a whole lot like Brandon, same facial figure, dirty blond hair and bright baby blue eyes. Jamie also has an adorable little bunny who he named Chester. I swear he treats the bunny like it was his own sibling._

_Brandon continued to play basketball, and his dream is to go to the GBA (Galaxies Basketball Association). He's pretty close to reaching his dream, with support from Jamie, his family and friends, and me, of course. We never miss any games. Jamie is interested in basketball as well. I want to continue my singing career and I do still play volley-ball every once and a while with Brandon, that is when I'm not too busy with things. I recently got offered a teaching job at Alfea. I was reluctant to accept it, but after I spoke to Brandon about it and we both decided that I should take the offer and that we would move there after the reunion._

_Right now, all I want to do is be a great mother to James and a good wife to Brandon. They are my top priority right now. I'm so proud of them, especially Brandon. There haven't been any disruptions in 4 years. I think that Valtor went into hiding along with the witches. The Ancestral witches are out there somewhere as well, but when the time comes they will be gone. I will do anything to protect my family. If it meant giving up my life for them, I would die without thinking twice about it. It would be an instant choice I would make. They are my life now._

* * *

So I'd like to thank Monique like x87087408780478 780978745873879 999999 times for helping me write and edit this story, and this wouldn't be possible without her. Monique I love you! && thanks alot.

short n' sweet (:

Chapters will be longer in time.

-Sasha and Monique. (:


	2. Chapter 1: Every Night is Another Story

**Disclaimer: ****I am no way affiliated with the CW or Rainbow S.p.A.**

**"Life has moments hard to describe, feeling great and feeling alive."**

Every Night is Another Story

(Stella's POV)

The light was streaming through the windows. I groaned, annoyed with the contact between it and my closed eyelids. I may have come from a planet full of light, but I wasn't in the mood to get up quite yet. I felt Brandon moving, clearly he was already awake. He leaned over and gave me a gentle, affectionate kiss on the cheek. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," Brandon said softly, his face plastered with an incredibly cute smile.

"Morning, baby," I replied. I stared into his eyes.

There was a brief pause, but little by little our lips came closer like two magnets being attracted to one another. As our lips were about to touch, a pair of little feet got in the way. Then, I heard the angelic sound of Jamie's laugh. Brandon and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces and soon joined in with our son's adorable giggles.

"I'm hungry this morning," Brandon mumbled silently while grabbing Jamie's foot.

"I am too," I said after realizing how hungry I truly am. I grabbed Jamie's other foot and pretended to eat it.

"Stop, that tickles," Jamie exclaimed, laughing. Brandon picked him up and placed him in between us.

"Morning Momma," Jamie said, "Morning Daddy." I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, buddy. Go brush your teeth and change. Then we can go start packing your clothes. Remember, today's the big day," Brandon told him.

Jamie had a confused look on his face, "Why do I have to pack? Are we moving already?"

"No we aren't, not now, but remember when I told you about Momma and Daddy's friends The Winx and The Specialists?" I asked him after I saw him nod, I continued, "Well, Daddy and I haven't seen them in a while and today we're going back to Momma's old school to see them again. We'll be there for a couple of days and we're going to see if we like the new place we're going to live in. After that, we'll come back here, and we'll stay here for a couple of days, then we'll pack up and move."

"Can we visit the school Daddy won the basketball championships at?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Yes we can," Brandon replied, "and you can go play with Momma and Daddy's friends' children too."

Jamie nodded excitedly and ran off to the bathroom. I turned to Brandon.

"C'mon, we should begin packing. We don't want to be late."

"Jamie, if you spill that syrup, you're going to have to clean it all up," I warned him.

"Sorry, Momma," Jamie replied, "When are we leaving?"

"Right after you finish your breakfast, now hurry up," Brandon answered him.

Jamie finished the rest of the food on his plate in a little under five minutes. I guess he really was excited. I couldn't blame him. I was probably more excited than he was about all of this. I can't wait to see the girls again.

After an hour, I headed down the stairs, clad in a yellow, grey and white plaid shirt which I paired with some light blue denim shorts and a pair of white Vans. I began preparing our bags and made sure all the proper items were shut off when Jamie ran down the stairs excitedly, wearing a red shirt with dark denim jeans and a pair of black and white converse, holding Chester's cage. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I double checked my list of things-to-do-before-we-leave and I looked up to see Brandon coming down the stairs, carrying the last of our bags. He was dressed in a white shirt and had on some black denim jeans. He put on his black and white converse, which were similar to the ones Jamie had on. I smiled, remembering the first time Brandon came home with those shoes. Jamie ran up to him and demanded that we take him to the store to buy him a pair so he could 'be just like Daddy'. That was only one of the many times Jamie had asked us to go to the store and buy him what Brandon bought. I took off my ring and watched it transform into my scepter. I looked up again and the smile on my face grew wider when I saw Brandon put on the leather jacket I got him for his birthday a year ago. After one final look around, we were finally ready to leave.

I never did like transporting. The whole feeling of it gave me a headache, but for now I'll just have to deal with it. When we successfully transferred from Solaria to Alfea, the sight I saw shocked me. There in front of me was Alfea and Red Fountain, joined together. I vaguely saw Jamie looking at me and Brandon. I guess Brandon was shocked as well. I pulled myself together and tugged Brandon's hand. The sun beat down on my face as the three of us made our way inside.

Alfea hasn't changed much since I left. At least the areas that still remained after the two schools joined together. Walking through the doors, I looked around and a thousand memories hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned my head to look at the place I spent most of my teen life in when a pair of arms suddenly embraced me. I looked down at the fiery red hair that could only belong to one of my best friends and embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Bloom whispered. She ended our hug and stepped back allowing me to finally get a good look at her. She hadn't changed much. Her hair may have gotten a little longer, and her face may have matured a little, but in the end, she was still the same old Bloom that I know and love.

I felt a little tug on my jeans and I looked down to see Jamie behind my legs, clutching on to me as if his life depended on it. He was hiding his face and would occasionally glance around to see all the other people. I looked up to see Bloom glancing curiously behind my leg to catch a glimpse of the little boy she hasn't seen in years.

"Jamie," I began softly, "You remember Aunt Bloom right? She visited us once with your Uncle Sky and Cousin Amber."

Okay, maybe Amber wasn't technically his cousin, but who cares about technicalities. Anyways, Jamie's face was clouded with confusion until he realized what I was talking about. He ran from behind me and hugged Bloom.

"Oh Jamie, look at you! Look at how much you've grown. I remember when you were a teeny tiny baby," Bloom said in a motherly tone. Jamie giggled and simply explained to Bloom that he was a big boy now and added some appropriate hand gestures to emphasize his point. Bloom let out a genuine laugh, grabbed Jamie's hand, and looked at me.

"Come on Stell, everyone's waiting at our table," she said and began walking, "come on Jamie, we're going to go see all your cousins and aunts and uncles."

Jamie let out a cry of joy while Brandon and I followed our son and Bloom, our faces adorned with smiles and our heads reeling with excitement at the thought of seeing everyone again.

We reached our table we took our seats. Jamie climbed onto a chair excitedly so he could view the occupants of the table. I decided to look around as well. I noticed that someone was missing, to be more specific, Riven was missing. Musa was here along with Haley, so I knew that he had to be lurking around somewhere. I decided to pay no mind to it and began conversing with all the girls while Brandon went to go get our bags from the car. I was amazed at how all of the girls looked almost exactly the same as I last saw them.

Brandon finally came back with our bags and I gave him a gentle smile. He gave me a quick peck and then looked around. A worried look came across his face and he looked at me with a stern face.

"Where's Jamie?" he asked in a quiet, yet serious voice.

My eyes widened and I gave our table a quick scan. I couldn't find Jamie anywhere. I began mumbling a few curse words, scolding myself for losing my son. The girls gave me worried glances as I mumbled a 'be right back' and ran off with Brandon to find Jamie.

I began to yell his name in a frantic tone and by some miracle I heard someone faintly yelling, "Momma, over here!"

My head turned quickly to where the voice came from and I saw Jamie in the arms of Riven. I gave a huge sigh of relief and ran to him, engulfing him in a huge hug.

"James Lucas Scott, don't ever wander off like that again, do you hear me?" I scolded at him in a worried tone.

"Do you want to give us a heart attack?" Brandon asked him while looking at him seriously.

"I'm sorry Momma, I'm sorry Daddy! I just saw Riven's hair and I really wanted to ask him if he would play basketball with us. I'm sorry I scared you," he explained to us. Of course, he ran off because of basketball. I tried to look at him in a serious manner, but he looked up at me with his adorable blue eyes and I couldn't help but break down and hug him with all my might. I told him I forgave him, but next time he should just tell me or wait for Riven to get to the table. Riven smirked at me.

"Still the same old Stella, ugly as ever," Riven joked. I smacked his arm playfully.

"And you're still the same old filth jerk you were 4 years ago," I answered back.

"Oh you know you love me," Riven said and pulled her into a hug, "You look great." Eventually we got back and the girls let out sighs of relief and we all began conversing again, this time with Jamie on Brandon's lap.

I was in a conversation with Flora about the type of flowers they had arranged into centre pieces for the event when a soft voice was heard through the speakers. We glanced at the stage to see Ms. Faragonda trying to get everyone's attention. While waiting for everyone to quiet down, I decided to give Ms. Faragonda a good look. She had gotten older, her hair still a soft grey with a few white streaks here and there. Her thin body was brittle, and her wrinkly skin sagged under her skinny bones and muscles. The room was finally silent and Ms. Faragonda began her 'Welcome Back' speech.

"It is my extreme pleasure to welcome all of you to our reunion. We gather here today to celebrate us connecting together once again. In the couple years Alfea and Red Fountain held some of the most powerful, dedicated and brave fairies and specialists in the entire magical dimension, and I would like to call up several of those said fairies and specialists to the stage. One girl that definitely stands out would be Stella Scott who, along with her best friends, defeated the Trix, Lord Darker, Valtor and the Ancestral witches. She was also the Valedictorian of her class, and was voted Alfea's best volleyball and basketball player and was runner up for best female singer, only beaten by Musa Bryant by a few votes," Ms. Faragonda announced. The crowd burst into applause. Brandon gave me a quick peck on the lips, and I kissed James' forehead before I made my way up to the stage to stand next to Ms. Faragonda. Cordatorta made his way up to the mic.

"I would also like to ask Brandon Scott, Stella's husband to come up here and join his wife. Brandon had been the greatest shooting guard and point guard in Red Fountain's history. He was also voted valedictorian of his class, and we can all agree that he is one of the best singers that has come to this school," he said. Brandon made his way up the stage, leaving Jamie in the hands of Bloom.

"Stella and Brandon are the two people that have they accomplished so much, but they did not do it all alone. I would like to call up the rest of the fairies and specialists who joined these two in their heroic adventures. Bloom and Sky Collins, Musa and Riven Bryant, Timmy and Tecna Rivera, Flora and Helia Cullen and Layla and Nabu Evans," Ms. Faragonda continued. The crowd broke through another set of applause. The rest of the gang made their way up to the stage, along with their children and Jamie. We stood there on stage taking in all of our accomplishments.

"The fairies that are standing on this stage with me have accepted their invitations to teach 'Winxology' this coming school year, and we look forward to them sharing their knowledge to our students," Mrs. Faragonda began, then turned over to face us, "you all should be really proud of who you are, what you've become, and what you have accomplished," she stated, then turned her attention back to the crowd, "Thank you everybody for coming and I hope you enjoy the festivities." I'm so proud of all of my friends, we accomplished so much, and I couldn't be happier, I was reunited with my friends, I had the best husband anyone could ever ask for, and a son that I love very much. I lived a great life.

…So I thought.

_Author's notes: _

_Sasha: If you're wondering why this took sooooooooooooo long, you should ask Monique, she'll tell ya'. (: (Y)_

_Monique: Konichiwa :) I'm Monique if you haven't already guessed. I just wanted to tell you guys to not blame Sasha for this freakishly late chapter. I am the designated editor (coughre-writercough) and well, I've been too lazy to edit. So after months of pestering from your oh-so-lovely authoress, I caved and began to edit. For that, I am like super-duper sorry with like fifty-two, yes fifty-two, sprinkles on top. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yeah. You can stop reading this now. Okay...yeah. Bye. GLEE RULES._

_Sasha: Yes, Glee does rule! (:_

_Kso __**WE**__ will try to update stories quickly from now on. For all those who wanted to know, Yes, I am working on another story which will be up by the end of this month. Most likely, Cause I m going to the cottage this coming Saturday, and then other stuff this summer which is delaying my time to write._

_As always Read Review, and review some more. _

_Much love, _

_Sasha, and Monique :D_

Every Night is Another Story.


End file.
